


Der Verräter (The Traitor)

by ladymodrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical, Nazi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Waffen Schutzstaffel, Wehrmacht, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangat sinar matahari yang mencurah di penghujung musim dingin itu hampir sudah tidak bisa lagi mereka rasakan. Seperti inikah dingin yang harus didera seseorang yang akan segera berjumpa dengan kematian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Verräter (The Traitor)

**Author's Note:**

> Ma’af kalo ceritanya aneh dan minim diksi.

** **

 

**— Perbatasan Luxemburg-Jerman, 1945 —**

 

“Jalan!” Perintah serdadu itu dengan sangat kasar. Suara lantangnya terdengar kontras di antara dinginnya sepoian angin yang mengembus lembut namun begitu menusuk tulang, seakan ingin meretakkan seluruh tubuh yang sudah terlanjur rapuh oleh puluhan hantaman dari tangan-tangan kekar yang mengepal keras—tangan-tangan yang akhirnya menuntut pemuda _Wehrmacht_ itu untuk patuh dan terpaksa menerima status barunya sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

Dengan tangan terikat dan mata tertutup kain, Marcus Schneider—pemuda itu—berjalan gontai, tertatih mengangkat kedua kakinya, membuat langkah dengan terpaksa dan meninggalkan jejak di atas salju yang mulai mencair. Dengan lemah, Schneider berjalan ditemani pukulan yang berasal dari pangkal senapan laras panjang yang disandang oleh seorang prajurit Nazi dengan _Parteiadler_ di lengan sebelah kirinya—yang berjalan mengiringi dari belakang. Punggung yang semula membungkuk lelah penuh kesakitan sontak menegak lurus dengan terpaksa ketika satu hantaman itu mendarat telak di jajaran rapuh tulang belakangnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati penderitaan, Schneider harus terus berjalan.

“Berhenti!” Suara serdadu itu terdengar lagi, kali ini memerintahkan Schneider untuk menyudahi langkahnya dan berdiri di depan sebuah lubang besar yang sebelumnya ia gali bersama seorang prajurit lain.

Kedua kaki Schneider bergetar hebat, tubuhnya menggigil. Bukan karena dingin salju yang berada di bawahnya merembes masuk ke dalam sepasang _boots_ usang yang ia kenakan, tetapi karena ia mencium sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan. Yaitu, aroma kematian.

“ _Bitte_ , jangan lakukan ini kepadaku. _Verzeih mir_ …”

Lirih permohonan ampun dengan aksen Bavaria yang begitu kental dari seorang pria di sebelahnya menyadarkan Schneider bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Torsten Schwarzer—prajurit _Wehrmacht_ yang juga sahabat masa kecilnya—tak hentinya berkomat-kamit memohon pengampunan dari beberapa orang _Waffen Schutzstaffel_ yang berdiri angkuh di belakang mereka, yang sesekali bergunjing geli merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada dua orang pemuda itu.

“Ini akan menyenangkan,” bisik serdadu bertubuh jangkung dan berambut pirang—yang menggenggam sebuah _Luger_ —kepada teman di sebelahnya itu. Ia terkekeh kejam menyaksikan ekspresi ketakutan dua orang ‘teman seperjuangan’ mereka.

“ _Töte mich nicht, bitte_ …” Schwarzer memohon lagi, meminta dengan sangat agar ia tidak dibunuh. Suaranya bergetar pilu, kain yang melingkar di kepalanya—yang membuat kedua matanya tak dapat melihat apapun—basah kuyup oleh buliran airmata.

Semua serdadu di belakangnya terbahak-bahak, memandang rendah dan hina permintaan Schwarzer. Terutama pria yang mengenakan seragam dan peralatan lengkap itu, yang berdiri dekat si Pirang. Ia tersenyum sinis menanggapi permohonan Schwarzer, “Apakah aku perlu mengabulkan permohonanmu?” tanyanya dengan tenang dan terkesan acuh, “Aku rasa tidak,” katanya lagi, kemudian disambut oleh gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

Schwarzer semakin ketakutan…

“Sudah, kabulkan saja, Dieters. Setidaknya hidup bedebah itu akan menjadi lebih berguna jika kita tetap membiarkannya bernapas.” Salah seorang prajurit dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang bersandar di pundak sebelah kanannya—yang tengah duduk merokok di depan sebuah gedung yang atap dan sebagian besar dindingnya telah hancur—memberi sedikit pembelaan kepada Schwarzer—dan Schneider.

“Apa maksudmu, Köhler? Kau ingin kedua pengkhianat ini dibebaskan?” Pria bernama Dieters itu menoleh tak senang mendengar ucapan pria bernama Köhler tersebut. Ujung matanya memicing tajam, curiga.

“Begitulah,” jawab Köhler, mengisap rokoknya dengan santai, lalu mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. Jelas aroma rokok yang diisapnya seolah tenggelam oleh bau mesiu dan mayat-mayat yang mulai membusuk, “Kita bisa mengirim mereka ke Polandia untuk membersihkan kotoran para tahanan di Auschwitz,” sambungnya.

Otot wajah Dieters yang semula menegang berangsur mengendur ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Köhler tadi ternyata hanyalah sebuah gurauan semata, “Lalu setelah itu apa? Kau ingin membunuh mereka dengan ‘gas beracun’ yang keluar dari bokongmu itu?”

Köhler dan dua orang temannya yang lain sontak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kelakar aneh yang keluar dari mulut Dieters, “Hahaha… Kau salah, Dieters,” bantah Köhler di sela-sela tawanya, “aku rasa ‘gas beracun’ milik Heintze jauh lebih mematikan,” kata Köhler lagi, menunjuk ke arah Heintze yang semenjak tadi hanya menodongkan senapannya ke punggung Schneider.

Heintze menoleh, “ _Danke_ , tetapi kurasa Neumann lebih tertarik untuk mencobanya. Hahaha…” Kini Heintze melempar gurauan ke arah Neumann—gurauan yang kembali mereka tanggapi dengan tawa keras dan kekehan yang melecehkan.

Neumann tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia hanya memukul stahlhelm yang dikenakan Heintze menggunakan _Luger_ -nya sebagai tanggapan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh keempat orang serdadu SS di belakang mereka, Schneider dan Schwarzer semakin diselimuti rasa takut. Hangat sinar matahari yang mencurah di penghujung musim dingin itu hampir sudah tidak bisa lagi mereka rasakan. _Seperti inikah dingin yang harus didera seseorang yang akan segera berjumpa dengan kematian?_ tanya Schneider dalam hati. Bahkan seluruh helaian benang yang menempel di tubuhnya seakan tanggal dan tak menyisakan sedikit pun jeda antara raganya dan kebekuan yang teramat dahsyat. Jauh lebih dahsyat dari kebekuan yang mereka pernah jumpai ketika bertempur melawan pasukan Infanteri Amerika Serikat di Pegunungan Ardenes sekitar sebulan yang lalu—peristiwa dimana akhirnya mereka terpaksa mundur dan kalah dalam pertempuran.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Schneider, bagaimana seluruh pasukan yang semula begitu ofensif dan tangguh berubah menjadi seperti kelinci hutan yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh pemburu. Sebagian pasukan Jerman terpaksa mundur ke Luxemburg ketika pertahanan terakhir mereka di Belgia hancur berantakan. Ia dan Schwarzer terperangkap saat pasukan Sekutu berhasil merangsek masuk ke dalam garis pertahanan mereka.

Dan ya, saat itu, mereka semua saling membantai…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bakalan slow update(s).


End file.
